bancytoonfandomcom-20200213-history
The Best of Preston and his Pals
The Best of Preston and His Pals was a Bancy TV Original Saturday Morning Cartoon Series produced by Preston Igafo-Te'o Film Productions for the first time in its new "Hollywood" location in South BancyVille California (before it became "McMouser Animation Studios" in Mid-Autumn 1987 and after The Preston Igafo-Te'o Studio moved from their OLD Location in New Jersey to its new location in South BancyVille California) and is the only Preston Igafo-Te'o project to be in co-production with Filmation Associates of Resada, California (2nd Preston Igafo-Te'o Project to be in co-production with a famous animation studio was "The Bancy and Pals Show" which was in co-production by Hanna-Barbera from 1988 until 1991) and it ran on the "Bancy TV Saturday Morning" block on Bancy TV Stations in The United States and Canada (while other International countries broadcasted this worldwide (e.g., Australia and New Zealand, Singapore, The "English" Section of Canada and England and Ireland kept the program's original english soundtrack while other international countries dubbed the program in plenty of international languages including Canadian French in The "Canadian French" Section of Canada, Original French in France and others include Hungarian in Hungary and Japanese in Japan) in its new episodes from Summer 1972 to Autumn 1976 until it was re-broadcasted on the "Bancy TV Saturday Morning" block from Early December 1976 until September 8th, 1998 when Bancy TV launched its 24-Hour Children's Television unit dubbed "Bancy TV Kids", This 1970s Spin-Off of The CLASSIC "Preston and Pals" Television/Theatrical Hybrid Short Films currently re-broadcasted on "Bancy TV Kids" as of September 14th, 1998. (NOTE That THIS SATURDAY MORNING TV PROGRAM ONLY EXISTS IN THE BancyTOON UNIVERSE! and THIS WAS THE LAST Preston Igafo-Te'o PROJECT To Be Distributed by Paramount Pictures BEFORE Preston Igafo-Te'o Film Productions began to work on Preston and Company"-licensed Shasta Pop Commercials plus others advertising Coca-Cola soft drinks which ran from the 1982 (after the dawn of "Diet Coke" which is even more popular that its 1960s counterpart known as "TAB Cola" which "TAB" was one of the only few diet sodas to have an artifical sweetener called "Saccharin") until they stopped working on "Preston and Company"-licensed commercials on Coca-Cola soft drinks plus Shasta Pop soft drinks in The Middle of April 1987 plus they even finished off only 6 Live-Action/Traditionally Animated television commercials advertising two ORIGINAL acrade/animatronic theater show/pizza parlor hybrid restaurants half of them dubbed Chuck E. Cheese's Pizza Time Theater (originally established on San Jose, California in 1977) and the other half dubbed ShowBiz Pizza Place (originally established in Kansas City, Missouri in 1980 before "ShowBiz Pizza" was abruptly replaced by "Chuck E. Cheese's" a la Concept Unification (from 1990 to 1992) which re-located "The Rock-Afire Explosion" Audio-Animatronic Theater Show back to its copyrighted owners; Aaron Fecther of Florida-based "Creative Engineering Inc.") before the Preston Igafo-Te'o studio was merged with BancyTOON Studios in the middle of July 1987 which started renovation but "Preston Igafo-Te'o Film Productions" was re-opened in September 1987 under its new name and logo dubbed "McMouser Animation Studios" until Preston and His Pals currently make their OFFICIAL Return in their 2013 Canadian-American 3D Traditionally Animated Feature Film titled "Preston's Big Movie" which is being released theatrically in The United States of America on Friday, April 4th, 2014 during Spring Break after the feature film's original Canadian print was relased theatrically in June 21st, 2013 on the same day as Disney & PIXAR's "Monsters University" which outgrossed the ORIGINAL Canadian theatrical release "Preston's Big Movie" List of Episodes Original Episodes of "The Best of Preston and His Pals" *S1-E1a - Roderick and Jamie's Bowling Date - This 1970s "Preston and Pals" cartoon showcases Roderick Blair and his girlfriend, Jamie Tendlar, at a Bowling Alley. *S1-E1b - To Catch a Screwy Pest Alive - In This Parodic "Roderick and Jamie" Version of The Hanna-Barbera produced "Augie Doggie" cartoon entitled "Good Mouse-Keeping", Roderick and Jamie, who are about to have their after-dinner snack of cheese cubes, a screwball mouse (similar the the one in "Good Mouse-Keeping") steals it out of Jamie's hand and after honking Jamie's nose, the mouse hides in an empty bread box! So, with the help of Preston the Blue Mouse, They Capture the Mouse Alive in 4 Ways ranging from A Set of Mouse Traps to cause pain on the mouse's tail which backfired when the mouse scares Preston and falls onto the mouse trap pack which got him into a painful mess to A Cage Trap where they sucessfuly trap him alive and at the end, The Mouse, named Thomas, is now Roderick's Pet! NOTE -- This 1970s "Preston and Pals" cartoon was storyboarded by Alex Lovy and Preston Igafo-Te'o *S2-E1c - Roderick at The Golf Course - In This Parodic "Roderick and Dustin" Version of the 1940s "Mickey and Pluto" cartoon entitled "Canine Caddy", Roderick is at a Golf Course in Hollywood with Dustin the Yellow Rat as his caddy and Roderick gets a "hole-in-one" in all 7 holes but when Roderick is about to get the last "hole-in-one" in the last eighth hole, Dustin confronts a Gopher, who is eating one of Roderick's golf balls as an apple, and chases it out of the golf course and into the gopher's real home in the forest then finally when Roderick gets his hole-in-one in the last eigth hole, he wins a trophy for best 8-Hole cartoon teen golfer that Hollywood has ever seen and Dustin the Yellow Rat is proud that Roderick won his trophy for a "hole-in-one" in all 8 holes! *S1-E3b - Roderick Thru The Looking Glass - In This Parodic Remake of The 1936 Mickey Mouse Cartoon entitled "Thru the Mirror", After Roderick Blair was reading the Lewis Carroll story entited "Through the Looking Glass", he dreams that he enters magically thru a wall mirror on the living room wall into a parrell look in his house where he is given a heart candy that reads "eat this please" then after Roderick ate it, he shrinks down to a size of a mouse where he is greeted by imaginary figures of Preston and Dustin and Roderick jump ropes to a tap dance then with animated gloves (similar to Dick Lundy's animation on Mickey dancing with animated Gloves) and Roderick dances to a 1960's jazz beat with his girlfriend Jamie Tendlar who magically appeared already shrunk to the size of a mouse and at the end, when Roderick is chased by his own fans who want his autograph, he wakes up to his alarm clock ringing, looks at us and says, "That Was A Crazy Dream Alright! -- And It Was Funny!" *S1-E4a - ??? *S1-E4b - Roderick's New Motor Scooter - After a Picnic Date at the park on a sunny day, Roderick's old motor scooter broke down as He and Jamie already reached his garage! In Order for Roderick to get his New Motor Scooter, he goes to a Motor Scooter shop and purchases 50 Dollars (out of his 100 Dollars) on a NEW Motor Scooter then at the end, Jamie is happy to see Roderick driving back home with his NEW Motor Scooter (NOTE - This "Preston Igafo-Te'o" Cartoon is the 1st one of the 1970s to be a "one-shot" cartoon and is released theatrically in 1974 with a Christmas Re-Release of Hanna-Barbera's 3rd Animated Feature Film titled "Charlotte's Web" during the holiday season after the 1.85:1 widescreen "theatrical" print of the one-shot cartoon was made by duplicating the 1.33:1 original (full screen) "television" print onto a new roll of motion picture film using open-matte technology in the middle of Septemeber 1974) *S1-E6b - ??? Crossover Episodes of "The Best of Preston and His Pals" featuring the cast of Filmation Associates' Television Animation Adaptation of The Archie Comics *S1-E2a -''' Preston meets Archie and Friends - Part 1' - Preston and His Pals meet Archie Andrews and His Friends in This 2-Part Crossover Episode *S1-E2c - 'Preston meets Archie and Friends - Part 2' - On Part II, Preston and His Pals were delighted to see Roderick Blair and Jamie Tendlar dating at Roderick's house which Roderick's family lives but when Veronica Lodge was so jealous of Jamie Tendlar dating Roderick Blair, Veronica pulled a only three of the wackiest and cartoon-like pranks on Jamie (1st The "Kick Me" Sign on The Back of Jamie's T-Shirt, 2nd when Veronica clobbers Jamie on the head with an OLD-TIME cartoon mallet and finally Veronica was flattening Jamie with a "steam roller" (as her 3rd and Final prank on Jamie) then after Preston and the others caught Veronica Lodge after she flattened Jamie Tendlar with a "steam roller" they forced Veronica to restore Jamie's "original" shape with a bicycle pump and at the end, after Veronica decided to stop pranking Jamie for good, Preston and His Pals decided to lure Archie and Friends to their party at The Hollywood Soda Fountain and Cafe which the banner reads "Archie and Friends Welcome!" written on it. *S1-E3a - 'Drawing Board Antics!' - In This Parodic "Veronica Lodge meets Roderick Blair" Version of Chuck Jones' cartoon "Duck Amuck", Veronica Lodge is the main star of her film but when the New York City background changes in a pan to a Boardwalk Beach first, Winter Landscape Second then third comes a blank background! Then Other Pieces of Cartoon Logic goes hilariously haywire including Veronica being send thru the air with an anvil on the end of a teeter-totter made of a boulder and a tall plank of wood and falls on the seat of her red turtleneck dress first, Veronica being flattened to an accordion shape with an OLD-TIME cartoon mallet second, The Animator (off-screen) attempting to end Veronica's film with a black background card third then while Veronica is driving an airplane, it runs into a mountain off-screen with Veronica having to release her parachute to carry her down to safety until the pencil erases the parachute to replace it with an anvil to club her on the head last then she said "That's It! Enough is Enough!! I Command to Show Yourself!!!" but spoked too soon when the animator (who is revealed to be Roderick Blair) draws the door and closes it at Veronica's face then Roderick at the animation desk looks up at us and happily chuckles "Ain't I Something for Animation or What?" then ends with an iris closing the episode -- '''NOTE' - The Background of Roderick Blair's Animation Desk is actually a photo of the animation desk at Preston Igafo-Te'o's office inside Preston Igafo-Te'o Film Productions printed onto a sheet of 8.5" x 11" photo paper (same thing with Bugs Bunny's ending in "Duck Amuck") and is mounted onto sheet of 12-Field Animation Paper with Scotch Tape) *S1-E3b - Dustin's Sleep Trouble - ??? *S1-E4a - Dustin's Sleep Trouble - ??? *S1-E5b - ??? - ??? *S1-E5c - ??? - ??? *S1-E6a - Voice Characterizations *'Preston Igafo-Te'o' as Preston the Blue Mouse (impersonating Jack Mercer's voice of Herman the Mouse of the "Harveytoons" fame and is the main character) and Billy Wildcat (impersonating Jackson Beck's voice of Buzzy the Crow of the "Harveytoons" fame) *'Sid Raymond' as Dustin the Yellow Rat (impersonating Baby Huey and Katnip of the "Harveytoons" fame and is Preston's right-hand cousin who was nearly clumsy) *'Dallas McKennon' as Roderick Blair, (original voice characterization) Archie Andrews and Jughead's Pet Dog (guest voice characterizations) *'Howard Morris' as Jughead Jones and Dilton Doily (guest voice characterizations) *'Jane Webb' as Jamie Tendlar (original voice characterization) with Betty Cooper and Veronica Lodge and Big Ethel (guest voice characterizations) *'John Erwin' as Reggie Mantel (guest voice characterization) Credits *"The Best of Preston and His Pals" created by Preston Igafo-Te'o *Based on The Original "Preston and Company" Characters created by Preston Igafo-Te'o *"Archie" Characters based on The Archie Comics created by Archie Comics Publications Inc. *Storyboard Sketches: Preston Igafo-Te'o and Bob Montana, (most episodes) Lindsay Dawson (crossover episodes only) and Alex Lovy (few episodes only) *Layout and Backgrounds: Preston Igafo-Te'o (Character Layouts on "Preston the Blue Mouse" & "Dustin the Yellow Rat" with "Billy Wildcat", some of the props and some of the backgrounds) and Bob Montana (Character Layouts on "Roderick Blair" and "Jamie Tendlar" with "Archie and Friends" and some of the backgrounds) and Lindsay Dawson (most of the backgrounds and some of the props) and Alex Lovy (some of the backgrounds (a few episodes only)) *Character Animation: The Animation Staff of Preston Igafo-Te'o Film Productions (Season 1 Only) and The Animation Staff of Filmation Associates (most episodes) *Rotoscope Model Animation: The 3-D Vehicle & 3-D Minuature Animaiton Staff of Filmation Associates (uncredited) *Color Model Designs and Ink & Paint on Cels: The Ink & Paint Staff of Filmation Associates (most episodes (color model guides of "Roderick Blair" & "Jamie Tendlar" (most episodes) with archival color model guides of "Archie and Friends", (crossover episodes only) photocopying animators' pencil drawings onto clear acetate cels & hand-painting on the reverse side of each of the already-photocopied acetate cels only)) and The Ink & Paint Staff of Preston Igafo-Te'o Film Productions (Season 1 Only (color model guides of "Preston the Blue Mouse" and "Dustin the Yellow Rat" with color model guides of "Billy Wildcat" (used in most episodes) and hand-inking & hand-painting on acetate cels only)) *Background Painting: The Animation Layout Staff of Filmation Associates (most episodes) and The Animation Layout Staff of Preston Igafo-Te'o Film Productions (Season 1 Only) *Camera: The Animation Photography Staff of Preston Igafo-Te'o Film Productions (Season 1 Only) and The Animation Photography Staff of Filmation Associates (most episodes) *Film Editing, Film Development Lab and Negative Cutting: The Film Editorial Staff of Preston Igafo-Te'o Film Productions (Season 1 Only) and The Film Editing Staff of Filmation Associates (most epsiodes) *Sound: Warner Bros. Studio Facilities (a few episodes only) and Ryder Sound Services (most episodes) *Color and Prints by: De Luxe *Produced on: Eastman Kodak Film Preston and His Pals' 1970s Television-Theatrical Hybrid Animation Quality TO BE ADDED Production Notes TO BE ADDED TV Broadcasts, Theatrical Releases and Video Releases NOW and THEN TO BE ADDED Category:Michael's Favorite Articles Category:Fanfic "McMouser Animation Studios" Films Category:Fanfic Bancy Cartoons Category:Content from The BancyTOON Universe